This invention concerns a universal brush clamp, i.e. a device by which it is possible with on universal clamp to fix different sorts of brush bodies in a brush-making machine or in the peripheral appliances of this brush-making machine.
It is known that so far each sort of brush body requires a separate brush clamping device that is applicable to it, for example by means of underlays applied to the back of the brush body and by suitable clamping devices. The consequence of this is that when a machine for making or processing brush bodies and/or brushes is switched from one type of brush to another type, each of the brush clamps or brush clamping devices named above has to be changed.
In view of the number of brush clamping devices in a brush-making machine or in the apparatus for processing the brush bodies and/or brushes, there being in general a relatively large number of such devices, and these devices being not only relatively complicated but also consisting of a large number of parts which have to be fitted together accurately, it is clear that changing these brush clamps is not only a time-consuming activity but also a very expensive affair.
One example which brings out this problem very clearly indeed is in the manufacture of toothbrushes in view of the number of brush clamping devices not only on these machines but in particular in the peripherals collaborating with these machines in the further processing of the brushes, such as trimming and the like, this number being very considerable.